One Night
by Shugo-Ookami
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Axel And The Stove Incident..... lemon AKUROKU


"Axel." Roxas said calmly.

Axel paled and smiled slightly. _Oooooooh shit._ He thought. Roxas looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Roxy?"

"Don't Roxy me, Axel." Roxas said, walking closer to Axel. Axel backed up and his back hit the bedroom wall. "I told you not to pull that kinda shit on me!" He hit his hands on his lover's chest. "Dammit. I can't stay mad at you." He leaned his head on Axel's chest and felt Axel wrap his arms around him.

"Ha," Axel chuckled. He nuzzled the younger's hair and kissed his forehead. "No one can get angry with this face of mine." He felt Roxas smile. He moved them towards their bed.

Roxas yelped when he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of their bed. "A-Axel!" He looked at the older boy, who was now on top of him, smirking. All Axel did was crash their lips together. Roxas moaned, using the moan as an opportunity, Axel forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He explored the hot cavern and felt Roxas squirm and moan beneath him. Axel reached a hand up Roxas' tight shirt and played with one of his nipples,making Roxas moan uncontrollably. Roxas threw a leg around Axel's waist and pulled Axel in closer to him. Axel moaned at the contact and began sucking on Roxas' earlobe. "nnn...Ahh." Roxas moaned and pulled at Axel's hand, trying to get him to take of his shirt.

"Do you want your shirt off, Rox?" Axel whispered teasingly into Roxas' ear. Roxas moaned and nodded. Axel complied and got the younger's shirt off. He began abusing Roxas' collar bone. Roxas thrashed around a bit as Axel began licking and biting his neck. Axel bit hard, leaving a mark. He kissed the wound. He began sucking on Roxas' nipple, earning a mewl in return. He gave equal attention to each side.

Roxas tangled his fingers into the red hair. "Ahh....Ax---eeellll!" He arched up, trying to get more contact. Axel smiled. He reached into Roxas' pants and began stroking his erect member. "AHH!" Roxas threw his head back and trembled. Axel groaned at the sounds that Roxas was making. He tugged at the blond's pants. Roxas lifted his hips up and helped get rid of the obstacle. Axel began massaging Roxas' member. Roxas pretty much yelled Axel's name and bucked into Axel's hand. Axel held his hips down and got a whimper of protest in return.

"Just wait." Axel said smirking. He licked at Roxas' abs and ran his hand up and down his thighs.

"Nnn-gyah!!" Roxas moaned. He looked at Axel with lidded eyes. "Stop..nnn..being a ...fucking..AHH....tease AXEL!" He yelled Axel's name as said boy took him in the mouth and began sucking on his member. Roxas held back screams and moans. Axel continued abusing the blond's member and felt Roxas begin to tremble. Axel stopped licking Roxas and crawled back on top of him. "Dammit, Axel. I was..AHHHHH!" Unbeknown to him Axel and slowly been reaching towards his entrance and now had a finger swirling inside of him.

Axel looked at Roxas' beat red face and lidded eyes. "You look way too damn cute like that." Roxas tried to give him a glare but it was gone the second Axel added a second finger. Roxas winced in pain and Axel stopped for a moment and let the blond adjust. Roxas nodded and Axel began a scissoring motion to stretch Roxas out. Axel groaned at the tightness that surrounded his fingers. He angled his fingers a little differently.

"AHHHH!!!!" Roxas screamed and arched his back. He saw stars for a second. "R..ight...haah..there!"

Axel smirked and pulled his fingers out. Roxas whimpered at the sudden loss. Axel pulled his pants off and kissed him softly. "You'll need to really relax." He warned Roxas. Roxas nodded and gripped the sheets, he relaxed as much as he could and nodded again. Axel started pushing in slowly, watching Roxas' face for discomfort.

"nnn...ow..." Roxas panted. As soon as Axel was fully sheathed, he stopped moving and waited. Roxas moved his hips and hissed a little. "ok." He nodded at Axel. Axel nodded and pulled out slowly and rammed back in. "Ahhhhh.....unnnh! Ax—eeeelllll!" He saw stars again and wrapped his hands around Axel's neck. He started to move in synch with Axel. He moaned uncontrollably. He reached for his aching member, only to have Axel swat his hand away. "Axel.....nnn....gah...please!"

"Haah...Let me...unnh.."Axel moaned out and grabbed Roxas' member and began pumping him in tune with his thrusting. Roxas threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Roxas panted and felt a tightening in his stomach. "ax...el! Im going...to haaaah!" He released on both of their stomachs. Axel released, moaning Roxas' name. He pulled out of the blond and layed down next to him. They both tried catching their breaths before speaking. "Ax?" Roxas said quietly.

"Yeah?" Axel replied, wrapping his arms around Roxas and snuggling him.

"Next time you want attention," Roxas said yawning. "Dont...start...the stove...on...firree..." He fell asleep with a small smile.

Axel brushed their lips together and said."But where's the fun in that?" He nuzzled Roxas and fell asleep.

A/N: Will Axel ever learn? Haha.....My first lemon. Reviews are welcomed!*^_^* Supposed to be a sequel thingy to "Axel And The Stove Incident"


End file.
